For some time, the microwave and radar arts have been hampered by the power limitations of devices and components for the effective, minimally lossy and economical transfer, amplification, combination and subdivision of microwave power. For example, the mere transportation of microwave energy in many applications has involved complicated schemes requiring the repeated, iterative division and subdivision of a single microwave channel, with attendant losses at each and every level of the hierarchy of subdivision.
Moreover, the practical recognition of the possibilities of solid state technology including the use of IMPATT and other negative resistance diodes has been lagging and unfulfilled in the millimeter wavelength domain, especially with respect to microstrip applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to develop a workable microwave power combiner cavity employing IMPATT diode technology to provide an advanced component or device for application in radar systems.
It is an object of the invention to develop a microwave power combiner cavity which has the configuration of a resonant ring or circle employing IMPATT or other negative resistance diode elements in symmetrical cooperation with the ring.
It is an object of the invention to provide a power combining cavity in a configuration which minimizes the excitation of spurious operating modes.
It is an object of the invention to improve the signal fidelity, output amplitude stability and combining efficiency of IMPATT or other negative resistance diode power combiners operating in the millimeter wavelength region.